Musim Panas
by Uchiha El Blake
Summary: Belanja, cantik, pusat perhatian, kekasih, dan sahabat adalah kata kunci untuk gadis yang telah memulai usia matang. Namun apa jadinya jika beberapa kata kunci itu harus di patahkan oleh kata kunci lain yang di sebut kekasih/Sakura terpaksa merasakan beberapa kata kunci itu harus di hapus dari kamusnya, akibat ulah kekasih yang tak suka jika Sakura menjadi pusat perhatian.


"Musim Panas"

Disclaimer: Naruto Milik Masashi Kishimoto

Story ©

 **Uchiha El Blake** Collaboration with **Hyuugadevit-Cherry**

 **[** Kami Tidak Mengambil Keuntungan Apapun Dari Fic Ini **]**

[Uchiha Sasuke & Uchiha/H. Sakura]

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura bangun dari tidurnya. Teman tidurnya tidak ada di sampingnya. Itu berarti _dia_ sudah bangun lebih awal. Wanita merah muda itu memasuki kamar mandi dan menyikat giginya. Selama ia melakukan kegiatan pagi itu, pikirannya kembali pada kejadian di alam mimpinya. Dalam mimpinya tadi malam tidak buruk juga. Ia bermimpi berbelanja pakaian-pakaian yang bagus. Apalagi ini bulan Juni, _ahh_... itu musim panas. Sakura suka itu. Model-model baju keluaran terbaru yang ia dambakan, baju-baju lucu yang dapat memperlihatkan kemolekan tubuhnya.

Ia memekik pelan membayangkan betapa bahagianya hari ini untuknya. Orang dulu bilang, mimpi termasuk dalam suatu pertanda. Dan ini dia pertanda bahwa Sakura harus berbelanja _kan_?

"Aku tak sabar menunggu waktu untuk berbelanja," senandungnya riang.

Harapan wanita merah muda itu semakin tinggi ketika melihat teman tidurnya. Uchiha Sasuke.

Pria Uchiha yang katanya paling tampan di Konoha itu adalah kekasihnya. Ia bersyukur pria itu menjadi miliknya.

"Sasuke- _kun, ohayou_ ," sapa Sakura sambil mengecup pelan pipi kekasihnya. Sementara Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan kalimat yang sama dan bernada datar. _Cihh.._ pria itu sepertinya tengah menonton siaran ulang pertandingan sepak bola Brazil Vs Kosta Rika. Sampai-sampai rela mengabaikan Haruno Sakura, wanita yang biasanya selalu ia utamakan di atas segalanya.

Sakura manyun di samping kekasihnya. Pagi-pagi begini sudah bahagia karena memiliki rencana belanja, _ehh..._ malah dihancurkan kebahagiaannya sama kelakuan kekasih sendiri. ' _Huh, benar-benar menyebalkan!'_

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan perutnya keroncongan. Wanita merah muda itu berjalan ke dapur dan melihat barangkali sudah tersedia sarapan yang siap ia santap. Sasuke selalu membuatkan sarapan untuknya. Namun sayang sekali, ia mungkin harus membuat sarapannya sendiri. Karena kekasihnya kini sibuk sekali. _Sial_ , piala dunia seolah mengalihkan dunia kekasihnya. Yang berawal ia adalah pusatnya, kini terabaikan. Sereal mungkin tidak buruk untuk sarapannya.

Wajah Sakura yang kesal karena Sasuke tidak memerhatikannya, kini semakin bertambah kesal. Di tambah ketika ia membuka beberapa lemari tempat menyimpanan persediaan makanan.. kosong, ' _Oh Tuhan, hari apa ini? kenapa aku sial sekali!'_ teriaknya dalam batin.

Sebuah ide cemerlang melintas dalam pikirannya, ' _Aha~ aku akan pergi berbelanja saja sekarang kalau begitu. Aku akan sarapan dan membeli beberapa pakaian juga persediaan makanan_.'

Buru-burulah Sakura memasuki kamar mandi sambil kembali bersenandung. Tak lupa ia mengirim _email_ pada sahabatnya Ino dan Hinata untuk menemaninya berbelanja yang tentunya langsung diaminkan oleh kedua sahabatnya itu. _Well_ , Sakura tidak benar-benar sial _kan_?

Sekarang acaranya mulai dari sekarang, yang pertama sudah di lakukan, mengajak kedua sahabatnya yang nyaris _shopa holic._ Yang berikutnya, mencoba baju baru yang telah di beli kemarin. Pakaian rekomendasi dari Ino. Berdiri sempurna di depan cermin, mencoba kecocokan lagi dengan menempelkan baju di depan tubuhnya. Melihat ke arah cermin, dan di rasa cocok.

 _Drrt…drrrt…_

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Sakura bergetar. Memeriksa dan yang tampak di layar menunjukkan Ino sedang melakukan panggilan.

"Halo, Ino"

" _Yup, Jidad, kau sudah siap belum? Aku dan Hinata juga sudah siap lho_ _!_ _"_ Ino di seberang telepon.

"Uh… iya"

" _Pasti belum siap. Sudahlah, sekaligus kencan menikmati liburan musim panas"_ jawab Ino di seberang telepon. " _persediaanku juga menipis kok"_

"Kencan? Eh… Tunggu Ino, kau mengajak Sai. Bukankah seharusnya…"

" _Jangan lupa, ajak kekasih es-mu itu, atau kau akan menyesal. Aku dan Hinata sepakat untuk mengajak pasangan"_ imbuh Ino tanpa memberikan Sakura untuk berpikir dan membantah. Biar bagaimanapun, Sakura memang berencana hanya dia dan kedua sahabatnya yang berbelanja.

"Hehehe…" yang ada kekehan sakura. sangat di paksakan menurut Ino.

Ino yang di seberang telepon hanya bisa mendesah nafas. Ia sudah sangat memahami sahabatnya ini, kekehan Sakura kali ini menunjukkan bahwa Sakura akan menemukan kesulitan.

" _Ya sudah, aku dan Sai berangkat duluan, Hinata dan Naruto juga kemungkinan ikut. Jika sampai duluan, kami menunggu di parkiran_ " terdengarlah saluran komunikasi di tutup.

"Oh, iya…"

"Huuh… kencan ya…" sebenarnya Sakura tertarik dengan ide kedua sahabatnya, belanja sambil kencan, mungkin seru. Tapi yang jadi masalah, bagaimana caranya mengajak orang yang paling tidak suka dengan keramaian. Belum lagi, keasyikannya yang sekarang. Sepertinya makin sulit untuk mengajak Sasuke.

' _Padahal, aku sangat ingin Sasuke menyertaiku'_ batin Sakura. ia selalu mempertanyakan dalam hati, kenapa kekasihnya itu sangat anti dengan keramaian. Meski awalnya ia agak kurang setuju, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, ide Ino untuk kencan ganda mungkin sangat seru. Tapi bagaimana menyampaikan pada Sasuke.

Sakura beranjak dari tempat, dan sesuai keinginannya, ia akan memakai pakaian kesukaannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haruno Sakura tidak pernah berdandan berlebihan.

Selama hidupnya berdandan berlebihan hanya akan membuatnya semakin terlihat cantik. Sementara ia bisa menarik perhatian siapapun tanpa harus berdandan berlebihan. Maka yang dilakukannya setelah melaksanakan ritual mandi adalah memoles wajahnya dengan _makeup_ yang sangat tipis. _Eyeliner_ tipis, sedikit sentuhan _mascara_ dan lipstik berwarna _peach_ , yang menunjukkan kesan natural. Kini dipilihnya pakaian yang hendak ia kenakan.

Sebuah atasan berwarna putih yang terlihat anggun namun pada bagian dada terlihat terbuka. Jelas bahwa pakaian itu memang sengaja dibuat untuk memperlihatkan kemolekan tubuh pada bagian dada. Mesikpun Sakura tidak memiliki ukuran dada sebesar melon milik Hyuuga Hinata, tapi ia memiliki dada yang _handdy_. Pokonya semua yang ada pada Haruno Sakura seolah selalu terlihat sempurna dengan ukuran badannya yang sebenarnya serba biasa.

Kemudian untuk bawahan Sakura memilih rok sepan berwarna merah tua yang digunakan sampai batas perut, ukurannya sangat mini, sepuluh centimeter di atas lutut. Pakaian yang hendak digunakan Haruno Sakura saat ini benar-benar memperlihatkan seluruh lekuk tubuhnya. Wanita cantik _plus_ imut itu bercermin. Tatanan rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai dengan bebas dan wanita itu tersenyum cerah melihat penampilannya yang dipercantik dengan _highheels_ yang dikenakannya.

Dengan langkah yang anggun, ia berjalan mengambil tas tangan kecilnya, ponsel dan dompet, juga parfum. Sampai ia kembali ke ruangan di mana kekasihnya masih sibuk dengan kegiatan acara nonton sepak bola─ Sakura menghampirinya.

"Sasu… _etto_ …" Sakura bingung bagaimana mengambil alih perhatian sang kekasih dari perhatiannya yang sudah terhipnotis oleh tayangan sepak bola.

" _Hn_ " tanggap Sasuke hanya melirik melalui sudut matanya, itupun hanya sepersekian detik. Berikut perhatiannya kembali tertuju pada TV. Sungguh menjengkelkan bagi Sakura. Ia harus menarik nafas panjang melalui mulut dan membuang melalui hidung bersamaan dengan kedongkolannya.

Sakura tidak habis pikir, apa sih menariknya acara sepak bola itu. Sekumpulan laki-laki memperebutkan sebuah bola bundar, dan di teriaki penonton.

Sepertinya jika sudah seperti ini, Sakura nyaris kehabisan akal mengambil perhatian sang kekasih. Itu artinya, ia harus meminta ulang pada Ino dan Hinata, agar membatalkan janji dengan pacar masing-masing. Tapi Sakura juga yakin, Ino sering pamer di depan kekasih, pastinya sulit untuk meminta Ino membatalkan janjinya dengan Sai, kekasihnya.

Sakura sumringah, masih ada cara terakhir untuk menarik perhatian Sasuke.

Duduk untuk beberapa detik di samping kekasihnya dan menyemprotkan beberapa kali parfum dengan wangi buah _cherry_ pada pakaiannya, barulah atensi Uchiha Sasuke dapat teralihkan. Pria yang tak dapat dikatakan biasa saja itu menatapnya dengan wajah yang tidak bersahabat.

Tatapan setajam elang itu seolah mengulitinya, menatap dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala, "Kemana?" tanya pria itu dengan nada tidak suka.

Kedua kelopak mata Sakura mengerjap beberapa kali, ia tersenyum cerah, upayanya menarik perhatian memang berhasil. Tapi bukan juga tatapan seperti itu, "Sasuke- _kun_ , kau tahu.. persediaan makanan kita habis. Aku berencana untuk berbelanja bersama Ino, _emm_ ~ sekalian membeli pakian untuk musim panas," terang Sakura.

"Lalu…" tatapannya makin menajam, setelah menyadari tampilan Sakura.

"Aku ingin kau ikut. Karena Ino dan Hinata mengajak pacar masing-masing," meski sudah sering merayu Sasuke, entah kenapa, wajah Sakura selalu memanas jika seperti ini.

Sasuke bukannya menjawab. Tatapannya malah makin nalar.

"Jadi tidak mau yah," ujar Sakura perlahan sambil sedikit menundukkan kepala. Itu artinya, mungkin ia hanya akan menjadi pengawal orang yang tengah berkencan.

"Batalkan!"

Uchiha Sasuke menggeram rendah, ia menyipitkan matanya yang membuat secara perlahan senyum cerah di wajah wanitanya menghilang. Sakura tahu arti tatapan itu. Sasuke tidak suka dengan niatnya berbelanja? Tak suka penampilannya atau apa sih? Maka karena ia tahu Sasuke mungkin melakukan hal yang akan membuat rencananya gagal total.

Tidak. Sakura menggeleng perlahan, ia harus pergi belanja dengan atau tanpa Sasuke, mimpi tentang belanja pakaian bagus lebih mempengaruhinya ketimbang menghadapi kemarahan Sasuke.

Ia segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mengecup singkat bibir kekasihnya.

"Yah sudah. Sampai jumpa lagi sayang, aku akan sedikit bersenang-senang bersama Ino dan Hinata, eumm… mungkin juga dengan pacar mereka." katanya di sertai nada menyindir sambil berjalan meninggalkan kekasihnya.

 _Oh,_ namun Sakura lupa siapa yang tengah berhadapan dengannya.

Jika Uchiha Sasuke tidak mengatakan "YA" untuknya maka ia akan berakhir seperti saat ini, tangan yang ditarik menyebabkan tubuh Sakura hilang keseimbangannya dan tubuhnya yang kini berbenturan dengan dada bidang kekasihnya.

"Apa kau tuli? Batalkan!" pintanya dengan sedikit tegas, nyaris membentak.

Berikutnya, Sasuke kembali membebaskan Sakura dan mendudukkan Sakura di sampingnya.

Tak ada yang di lakukan Sakura selain manyun. Jika Sasuke berkata tidak, jangan harap ada yang bisa merubah keputusannya.

"Kalau begitu kau ikut, kan bisa," Sakura masih belum mau menyerah, tekadnya tetap ingin pergi berbelanja.

"Dengan pakaian mengerikan itu? Jawabku tidak. Kau tidak boleh pergi!" tegasnya makin makin membuat Sakura makin ciut. Larangan Sasuke benar-benar membuatnya makin seperti ingin menangis saja.

Sakura dan Sasuke akhirnya saling mendiamkan untuk sesaat. Tak ada yang memulai berbicara. Sakura dengan bibir manyun, dan Sasuke fokus pada pertandingan yang menurutnya semakin seru.

Sasuke menatap Sakura di sampingnya yang masih terlihat bermanyun ria. Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin menemani sang kekasih pergi. Hanya saja, siaran tontonan tim favoritnya susah ia abaikan.

Sasuke akhirnya mengalah. Soal tontonan siaran langsung yang di tontonnya sekarang, terpaksa harus ia tunda, dan menunggu siaran tundanya. Atau paling tidak, ada orang yang mau berbaik hati meng-up load-nya ke situs berbagi video.

"Sakura" panggil Sasuke sedikit melunak. Tapi kali ini Sakura tidak menanggapi. Wajahnya masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya menanggapi panggilan Sasuke yang melunak.

Sasuke menatap Sakura, entah kenapa tatapannya kali ini agak beda, mata yang terlihat agak sayu. Sakura sedikit heran di buatnya.

Selain kaget, entah kenapa tatapan sayu dan memikat dari kekasihnya ini selalu berhasil membuat Sakura hilang kendali akan dirinya sendiri. "Sa-Sasu- _kun_.." cicitnya.

"Kau akan pergi Sakura?" tanyanya dengan nada rendah. Sakura membalasnya dengan anggukan. Tidak yakin. Ia melanjutkan, "Tapi aku tidak suka," keluh Sasuke dengan nada yang─ entahlah. Rasanya Sakura dibuat pening jika mendengar suara kekasihnya yang seolah hendak meminta sesuatu ini.

"Tapi… ini kan…" sakura nyaris berteriak kaget. Sasuke menatik Sakura kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku bilang aku tidak suka. Ganti dan aku akan menyertaimu."

"Tidak!" berontak Sakura. ini adalah pakaian baru yang ia baru beli, dan salah satu model kesukaannya.

Sasuke menarik sudut bibir.

"Sasu.. aku.." Sakura tidak bisa mengatakan kata-kata selanjutnya. Senyum Sasuke sepertinya tanda bahwa ia akan menyergap. Dan benar saja, yang terjadi setelahnya adalah hal yang tak pernah Sakura duga. Ciuman dari kekasihnya yang datang secepat ciuman itu datang. Bahkan Sakura rasa ia memang selalu hilang kendali jika sudah berurusan dengan Uchiha Sasuke, karena sekuat apapun ia berusaha menolak rayuan kekasihnya saat ini .. ia tetap tak mampu. Terbukti dari bibirnya yang meminta lebih pada si tampan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke _ouh_!" Sakura mendesah saat pagutan Sasuke turun ke area leher.

 _Srrpput_!

Terdengarlah suara seperti hisapan saat pagutan Sasuke sampai di bagian lekukan leher. Sakura bisa merasai adanya sedikit rasa perih, tapi nikmat saat Sasuke mulai menghisap dan memberikan gigitan kecil di permukaan kulit leher dan dagu.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, melihat wajah Sakura yang memerah padam. Berikut memperhatikan hasil kreasinya di bagian yang di berikan gigitan kecil barusan. Sasuke tersenyum.

Berikut ia mengarahkan pagutan di bagian dada Sakura yang terbuka.

"Sas… aah.."

Sakura memeluk erat kepala Sasuke. Lagi-lagi, sebuah gigitan dan hisapan kecil terasa menghujam didadanya dan terasa berpindah-pindah. Lagi-lagi kenikmatan menjalar di sekujur tubuh. Sakura meremas rambut Sasuke.

"Hentikan Sasukeh…h.."

Sakura mengerang perlahan, Sasuke kembali mengarahkan kecupannya, kali ini lebih kebawah.

Sasuke mengangkat kedua kaki Sakura sehingga rok yang di pakainya tersibak. menampakkan area pribadi yang masih terbungkus. Sakura yang sudah tak berdaya, hanya bisa seadanya menutupi area yang masih terbungkus dengan telapak tangan. Namun kali ini Sasuke tampak tidak peduli.

Getaran kembali menjalari di sekujur tubuh Sakura, saat Sasuke menyentuhkan bibirnya secara perlahan pada paha bagian dalam. Dan lagi, kebali gigitan dan kecupan kecil terdengar bunyi kecilnya. Pada bagian engkel, bagian betis, paha bagian depan termasuk lutut, tidak luput di jelajahi Sasuke.

"Hentikan sa…suke… ku mohon" pekikan panjang bernada erangan karena lidah, kecupan dan gigitan kecil Sasuke di cela-cela kenikmatan.

"Sasuke… jangan" rintih Sakura yang mulai terbuai dan semakin tak tahan, bahkan mulai mendorong kepala Sasuke yang masih menjelajahi bagian bawahnya itu.

Sasuke mengangkat kepala di ikuti dengan senyumannya.

Napas Sakura terengah-engah. Matanya sayu dengan wajah memerah di perlihatkan pada Sasuke. Selanjutnya, Sasuke berdiri dari tempatnya dan meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja.

Sakura kembali mengambil posisi duduk, setelah nyawanya serasa kembali terkumpul. Merenungi kejadian barusan. Nyaris saja, selama ini ciuman dan pelukan hanya itu batasan yang mereka sepakati. Bukan yang seperti barusan. Sakura menarik nafas lega, sebenarnya ia sudah menyerah di buai oleh kenikmatan yang di berikan Sasuke. Sedikit lagi, dan… terjadi. Terima kasih karena Sasuke masih belum di bawa arus nafsu, yang mungkin akan di sesali oleh keduanya.

"Pakai ini!" tiba-tiba saja Sasuke sudah berdiri di sampingnya dan menyodorkan sebuah syal.

"Untuk apa. Aku tidak mau,"

"Dasar bodoh. Nih!" ujar Sasuke sambil menyodorkan cermin yang sepertinya sudah di siapkan.

Sakura menerima dan melihat wajahnya di cermin. Dan alangkah kagetnya dia, _kismark_ di leher dan dagu. Matanya menajam menatap Sasuke

"Tutp pakai itu."

Sakura kesal. "Kau!?... Jadi… tadi…"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu.

"Kau pikir kalau tadi aku akan apa? Aku masih memiliki pikiran jernih untuk melakukan itu" sanggah Sasuke tenang

"Kau…" giliran Sakura yang benar-benar marah, jadi kejadian tadi, bertujuan untuk mengerjainya agar ia tak memakai pakaian minim.

Masih dengan kejengkelannya, Sakura melilitkan syal di leher. Berikut ia kembali memperhatikan penampilannya. Ternyata masih cocok dengan pakaiannya. Pakaian minim dengan syal melingkar di leher, ternyata masih tidak buruk. Ia tersenyum, ' _tak apalah'_ pikir Sakura,. yang penting pakaian kesukaan yang baru di belinya, masih bisa terpakai.

"Pakai ini juga," kali ini Sasuke menyodorkan lagi pakaian lain. Yang tampak adalah adalah kemeja berlengan panjang.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Mata Sakura membelalak. Membayangkan memakai pakaian itu sungguh aneh sekali. Sudah memasuki musim panas dan di suruh memakai kemeja. Yang tak kalah tidak _matching_ , kemeja lengan panjang di padukan dengan rok mini. Aneh sekali menurut Sakura.

Sakura makin menggeram kesal. Apa lagi senyum Sasuke, sekarang tidak tampak menawan lagi, melainkan menyebalkan, "Tidak!" bantahnya kali ini, ia sudah cukup bertoleransi dengan menutupi bagian leher, sekarang harus memakai kemeja lengan panjang? Sakura sudah tidak terima.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu, "Terserahlah. Tapi pertimbangkan bagian yang terbuka di dadamu?"

"Vulgar sekali," Sakura memberengut kesal sambil menatap ke bagian dada yang terbuka. Dan oh tidak, ada lagi beberapa tanda _kissmark_ di sana.

Sakura benar-benar tidak tahan dengan ulah Sasuke.

"Mau ku temani belanja atau tidak?" sebelum Sakura mengomel, Sasuke mendahului bertanya dengan nada tenang.

Sayangnya, keinginan belanja Sakura membuat ia tak ingin buang waktu untuk mengomeli dan menyemprot sang kekasih.

"Jangan lupakan, ini yang terakhir," Sasuke meletakkan celana panjang di depan Sakura.

"Apa lagi ini?" Sakura nyaris saja meneriaki Sasuke. Apakah ia harus tampil lebih aneh lagi, di dalam celana panjang dan di sandingkan dengan rok mini? Sakura menggeleng membayangkan makin anehnya tampilannya jika ia menuruti keinginan Sasuke memakai celana panjang.

"Terserahmulah, kau tidak malu di lihat orang" Sasuke mengisyaratkan dengan tatapan mata yang di arahkan ke bagian bawah Sakura.

Sakura menatap kebawahnya, matanya membuka lebar. Bagian yang tidak tertutup rok itu pun terdapat tanda bekas _kissmark_ di sana. Tanda itu terlihat jelas di atas permukaan kulit pahanya yang putih mulus tanpa cacat.

Sakura menghentakkan kaki, menampakkan wajah yang seperti hendak menangis. Susah payah ia memilih dan menentukan pakaian yang di anggap cocok dan paling bagus. Namun pada akhirnya, tidak ada gunanya karena 'peninggalan' Sasuke di sana.

Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Meliaht raut wajah sang kekasih di depannya.

"Mau berangkat?" tanya Sasuke terdengar seperti meledek.

" _Cih_ _,_ "

Tidak mungkin juga ia membatalkan janjinya dengan dua sahabatnya. Maka dengan sangat terpaksa, ia harus memakai celana panjang pemberian Sasuke.

Sakura pun memakai pakaian pemberian Sasuke terlihat menyentak-nyentak. Kesalnya makin bertambah tatkala ia melihat penampilannya sendiri. Awal yang bagus dengan tampilan seksi, sekarang berakhir menjadi penampilan yang ganjil untuk musim seperti sekarang.

"Ayo…" Sasuke segera menarik Sakura, mengabaikan sang kekasih yang tengah berenggut kesal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke mengarahkan mobilnya memasuki area parkiran. Sekilas ia kembali mentap Sakura yang masih bertekuk muka di sampingnya. Ia melempar senyum dan mengajak Sakura keluar.

"Sasuke… Sakura… Sini!" Itulah suara panggilan Ino. Agak jauh di depan sana, di luar area parkiran, dua pasangan lain, SaIno dan NaruHina sedang menuggu.

Sakura berjalan kelihatan murung. Langkahnya terlihat ogah-ogahan. Mungkin dia memang tidak perlu memberi tahu sasuke. Atau sekalian tak usah mengajak sasuke. Yang ada sekarang ia harus memakai kemeja lengan panjang dan syal yang melingkar di leher. Selain itu _kissmark_ di bagian paha dan betis pun harus ia tutupi dengan celana pemberian Sasuke.

Melihat Sakura yang berjalan murung di sampingnya, membuat Sasuke sedikit menyesali tindakan _over protective_ yang ia miliki. Dalam hati, jujur, ia sangat bangga jika Sakura selalu tampil cantik untuknya. Ia senang jika Sakura yang berpenampilan cantik berjalan di sampingnya. Bagaimana pun Sakura memang selalu terlihat cantik.

Hanya saja, perasaan cemburu, sangat sulit ia tekan, jika Sakura ' _tampil cantik'_ itu menjadi tontonan gratis oleh setiap pria.

"Sakura…" panggilan perlahan Sasuke, tapi kali ini tak di gubris oleh kekasih imutnya, "Kau marah?"

" _Cih_!" kali ini Sakura menanggapi dengan decihan. Ia masih kesal terhadap perbuatan pacarnya yang menghalangi dirinya berpenampilan seperti dua sahabatnya di depan sana menunggu.

"Sebenarnya, kau ingin cantik untukku, atau untuk mereka?"

"Tentu saja untukmu, untuk siapa lagi?"

"Sakura, di mataku kau itu selalu cantik, seperti apapun penampilanmu. Apalagi kauberpenampilan seperti tadi? Yang benar saja!" geramnya. Masih belum mendapatkan jawaban dari wanitanya.

"Lalu kau mau cantik yang bagaimana lagi?"Sakura terpekur diam.

"Apa kau tidak bangga jika kekasihmu tampil cantik seperti mereka?" balas Sakura masih tak mau kalah dan menuntut. Masalahnya Sasuke sudah membuatnya merasa kalah, belum lagi penampilannya yang rasanya sudah keren kini jadi amburadul begini.

"Sakura, kau adalah kekasihku. Aku tidak peduli sejelek apa orang memandangmu. Kau tetaplah yang paling cantik. Aku hanya ingin kecantikanmu hanya untukku" meski suaranya masih terasa datar, tapi Sasuke tetap melempar senyum hangat.

"Kau itu cantik Sakura, tanpa berpakaian seseksi ino pun kau tetap cantik, perhatikan pemuda itu, ia masih sempatnya mencuri pandang padamu dengan tampilanmu yang sekarang" tatapan Sasuke tiba-tiba saja berubah tajam menatap pada pria yang di maksud. Seakan ia ingin berkata, "Akan ku bunuh kau!"

" _Eeeeh_!" Sakura terkejut. Ia benar-benar sudah mengetahui tabiat kekasihnya. Sasuke memang cemburuan,bahkan hendak membunuh siapa saja yang meliriknya. Sakura pun mengikuti arah pandangan tajam Sasuke. Dan benar saja, ia masih sempat melihat seorang pemuda, yang mungkin masih sedikit lebih muda dari mereka, membuang muka.

Tatapam tajam sasuke kembali mengarah pada sakura. Dan tatapan yang ditunjukkan untuk wanitanya adalah tatapan lembut.

"Jadi ku ulangi, kecantikan seperti apa lagi yang kau inginkan, _hm_?"

Sakura di tundukkan sambil memperbaiki syal yang melingkari leher. _Emerlad_ nya menatap jalanan dengan gusar. Sasuke masih menatapnya dengan sinar lembut, berikut Sasuke mengangkat sedikit sikutnya sebagai isyarat agar Sakura segera memeluk lengannya. Sakura mengangkat wajah dengan wajah sumringah, mungkin semua ucapan Sasuke ia terima. Tangannya pun secara perlahan melingkari lengan Sasuke dan meneruskan langkah menuju sahabat mereka yang sedang menunggu.

"Yo! Sasuke, lama sekali," seru Naruto sambil mengangkat tangan melambai, yang diacuhkan oleh lawan bicaranya.

" _Heh_ … kau kenapa Sakura? Ini bukan musim gugur! Ini musim panas! Ngapain berpenampilan seperti itu," tanya Ino ketika sejoli itu sudah mendekat.

" _Huumm~_ … aku mengerti" yang menyahut adalah Sai yang memperlihatkan senyum, entah meledek Sasuke atau karena ia memang murah senyum. Sasuke benci ini, kenapa juga si pucat ini ikut-ikutan kesini.

"Sasuke, kau tidak…"

"Hanya memberikan bukti kepemilikan" Sahut Sasuke sekenanya. Sementara Sakura hanya terdiam dari tadi sambil menundukkan kepala, memegangi syal yang melingkari leher, menjaga agar ' _bukti kepemilikan'_ yang di maksud Sasuke tidak kelihatan oleh temannya. Oh tidak, jangan lupakan wajahnya yang imut kini merona hebat!

" _O-oh_ …" sahut keempat sahabat mereka. Siapa Sasuke? Mereka sudah tahu.

"Ayo, kalian ingin berbelanja bukan?" ekspresi Sasuke tidaklah berubah, ini di sebabkan karena ia memang pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya, padahal jantungnya berdebar keras, takut jika mulut ember Naruto membeberkan rahasia umumnya.

Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya di lengan Sasuke, mengikuti langkahnya yang mendahului yang lain. Berikut. Sakura tersenyum menatap Sasuke yang tengah menatap lurus ke depan. Ia melirik teman-temannya yang telah berjalan menyamai langkah mereka. Sasuke, kekasihnya itu memang berbeda dengan yang lain.

Sasuke bukanlah Sai, yang nampak bermasa bodoh dengan penampilan pacarnya seseksi apa.

Sasuke bukanlah Naruto yang tampak selalu bertoleransi bahkan mendukung jika pacarnya jadi pusat perhatian.

Sasuke adalah Sasuke, ia ingin menikmati miliknya sendiri tanpa harus berbagi. Ia ingin hanya seorang diri menikmati keindahan yang di miliki kekasihnya.

Dan Sakura memahami itu. Yang Sakura mungkin harus lakukan mulai dari sekarang adalah, kecantikan yang ia miliki, di persembahkan hanya untuk sang kekasih dan mungkin kelak akan menjadi suami, karena ia yakin bahwa ia memang tercipta dan terlahir hanya untuk Uchiha Sasuke.

Yang terakhir, ia juga sudah memutuskan, semua pakaian mini yang ia miliki, akan ia hadiahkan untuk sahabatnya, atau mungkin ia harus menyumbangkannya? Entahlah. Hanya Sakura yang tahu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **A/N:**

 **Uchiha El Blake:** yosh **\^0^/** … special thx pada rekan dan kakak saya, **Hyuugadevit-cherry,** yang mau ber-collab untuk membuat fict ini. Terima kasih atas konsep, ide dan tulisan beberapa part-nya, kak. Kiss you *Duak! Ditendang dan masuk kegawang kostarika karena kurang ajar* **^_^'.**

satu lagi, jika sohib menemukan adanya struktur kata yang berantakan, **(T-T)** itu bikinan saya. Hehehe… maklumlah, EYD minim **(-_-"))**

Sankyu minna. Yang belum berkunjung ke akun kakak saya, silakan kunjungi **Hyuugadevit-cherry.** Fictnya keren lho, gak percaya, leher Danzo dan Orochimaru jaminannya. Lho!

See you guys…

 **Hyuugadevit-Cherrry** : Ini adalah fic collaborasi kedua saya dengan orang yang berbeda. Uchiha El Blake. Salam kenal untuk semua readers **Uchiha El Blake.. Hyuugadevit-cherry** di sini. Semoga cerita ini dapat menghibur. Terimakasih untuk segala bentuk dukungan kalian **^_^**


End file.
